bachs_epic_thinking_zonefandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:BachLynn23/Public Service Announcement by Bach
I am not amused by the type of roleplay activity this wiki has been seeing the last two months, that has gone unpunished until now. Like very VERY not amused <------ Not amused face.... I remember a time, when the wiki was made, when there were user's who felt that character's shouldn't even be allowed to date or kiss. Now because per Wikia's policies, anyone under the age of 13 (12 and under), are not allowed on Wikia, and to even make an account have to lie about their age. This is why this wiki ultimately chose to go with a PG-13 policy on things. We try to accommodate the fact that there are younger teens here, while still making it fun and interesting for the more mature users that are over 17. We also take into consideration various cultural differences, where in some countries people are looked on as adults at an earlier age than 18. That being said, over the, going on 3 years, I have seen many rp's that pushed the boundaries of what should be censored out, but NEVER in the last 3 years, have I been so shocked and disappointed with the types of rp's being allowed to pass. They are beyond graphic and beyond appropriate, and some of the users participating should have known better. Some users felt that a more detailed policy was needed, but I don't think that would have helped the problem, the rp's that broke rules, would have been broken regardless. What we need, is to be more diligent in enforcing rules. The rules are there for a reason, we can word them and re-word them until we are blue in the faces and fingers, but that won't help anything if we don't enforce them properly. To anyone out there that knows they have done an inappropriate RP and so far not been caught: Come forward to an admin now, show us the rp so we can delete it, and we ill be lenient with punishment, possibly a verbal, at most a first warning (unless it was a severe rule break, but we promise no bans). To All Users: Even if you are not a rollback, admin, crat, if you see rp's that are inappropriate, report them, the wiki is a big place with lots of users and lots of edits, we can't patrol everything every day. Statute of Limitations: Obviously it wouldn't be fair to go back and punish users for a roleplay that happened months or even years ago. If any rp's that break rules are older than 2 months, at most the users involved will receive verbal warnings and the rp's will be deleted. In closing: Using words like "member/rod/bulge" instead of the word, is not censoring. It is not appropriate on this wiki, at all. Something likes "censors the censor over by her censor, and the bleeps on the bleepity bleep" is censoring, "rubs the bulge in his pants" is not censoring. If shit like this continues in the future, we may have to be forced to take a harsher stance on intimate or violent rp's and change this site to a PG or G rating. I do not wish to punish the entire wiki, many of whom are responsible in censoring and time skipping the inappropriate scenes, because of a handful of users that can't conform to policies, but we can't let this continue either. >.> Category:Announcement Blogs Category:BachLynn23